<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Gift by BadBlueCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273213">Special Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat'>BadBlueCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ichigo's birthday, and all his friends and family are here to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~15th of July 2020~</p>
<p>Ichigo yawns as he wakes up, getting out of bed left leg first, he gets up and stretches, putting on a shirt. He smiles today’s his birthday. He was soon reminded that Grimmjow was stuck in Hueco Mundo today. </p>
<p>There’s a knock on his door, “Ichi-ni, are you awake?” Yuzu’s sweet voice asks. “Yes, I’m coiming!” he replies. He hears her leave and opens the door to follow her. </p>
<p>“Surprise!!” All his friends scream in unison once he reaches the stairs, he’s surprised to say the least, he wasn’t expecting all his friends to be here this early in the morning to wish him happy birthday. He hugs everyone and accepts their gifts.</p>
<p>He opens the presents one by one, a skull mask from mexico from Chad, a new karate kimono from Tatsuki, a dark blue shirt from Inoue, a chappy plushie from Rukia, which made Kon slightly jealous, some funky sunglasses from Renji, the complete mdecal encyclopedia collection from Isshida, his sisters gave him a pair of kaki cargo pants, and Isshin gifted him a funky hat that some how went well with Renji’s glasses.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday to you!” they sang together, Ichigo sitting at the end of the table, Yuzu coming in from the kitchen with a big strawberry cake, candles already lit. She places the cake in front of him. The music and singing was loud, Ichigo smiles blowing out  the candles and making his wish.</p>
<p>Karin plucks out the candles, “What did you wish for?” Rukia asks, Renji smirks. “I can’t te-“ he’s cut oof when his face smashes in the cake. He pulls up, faces covered in cake, a finger proding his face taking cake with it. “Hmm ya taste good as always Kurosaki.” He looks up behind him to see Grimmjow grinning down at him.</p>
<p>“When did you get here?” Ichigo scowls, but very happy to see the arrancar, “Like always do, you just didn’t hear it cause of the music.” He says, he leans down to kiss his boyfriend, “Happy birthday.” He hands Ichigo his gift. </p>
<p>He takes the gift in his hand, it’s a a glass pendant filled with white sand. “It’s pretty thanks, but what’s inside?” he asks, “Sand from hueco Mundo, like that you always a piece of my home on you.” Grimmjow answers blushing, “I love it.” Ichigo says putting it on, it glows slightly blue, “Also infused with my reiatsu.” The bluenet adds.</p>
<p>“Awww you two are too cute, but Grimm-ni, you’ll pay back for the cake, good thing I made two.” Yuzu chirps going back to the kitchen getting the other cake. “You should’ve seen your face Ichigo!” Renji laughs, followed by Rukia and Tatsuki.</p>
<p>After cleaning his face, the new cake arrives and he blows his candles again, with Grimmjow this time, he spends the rest of the day wearing the funky hat and glasses. Isshin insisted on taking a group photo, Grimmjow carrying him on his shoulders and his family and friends around them.</p>
<p>As the day ends, his friends leave one by one, when they were all gone Ichigo was enjoying the warmth of Grimmjow chest as the bluenet embraced him. “How did you get the reiatsu in the sand?” he asks and Grimmjow blushes.</p>
<p>Earlier in the Hueco Mundo, “What are you doing Grimmjow?” Nel asks chuckling, watching the blue haired arrancar roll in the sand, “Infusing my reiatsu in it.” He replies seriously. “What for?” “None of your buisness woman.” He scowls, “It’s for Ichi’s birthday.” He adds looking away, slight blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Grimmjow blushes, “I used Desgarron on it.” He chuckles nervously, “You rolled your self in it didn’t you?” Ichigo smirks, seeing right through the bluenet’s lie. “I think it’s cute.” He says kissing his boyfriend on the cheek again. </p>
<p>“You two have fun tonight.” Yuzu yells from the entrance, “Whatever you do, not on the couch!” Karin glares at them, following her sister out, “Don’t forget to use protection!!” Isshin claims joyfully before Ichigo slams the door in his dads face.</p>
<p>“So, shall we begin our fun?” he says turning around and grinning at Grimmjow, “Any time.” The bluenet says, picking up Ichigo and grinding againts him on the entrance door. They kiss, “Happy Birthday Ichigo” Grimmjow says again, Ichigo smiles parting from the kiss, “Got a second gift for me?” he grins, “More than one more.” Grimmjow smirks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>